This application is for the competitive renewal of the Digestive Diseases Research Core Center (DDRCC) at the University of Chicago. This Center's major theme is the study of Inflammatory Bowel Diseases (IBD) and other inflammatory diseases and processes of the GI tract. This DDRCC has become a highly multidisciplinary and cooperative endeavor involving 72 investigators (62 full members and 10 associate members) in the clinical and basic science departments of the Division of Biological Sciences at the University of Chicago. The aims of this DDRCC have not changed and are: 1) to foster digestive diseases related research in a supportive, integrative, collaborative and multidisciplinary manner;2) to enhance the basic research capabilities of established digestive diseases investigators;3) to encourage investigators not involved in digestive diseases-related research to become interested in pursuing problems related to this important area of investigation! 4) to develop and implement programs for training and establishment of young investigators in digestive diseases-related research;5) to facilitate the transfer of new research findings to the clinical area;and 6) to inform others in both professional and lay settings of the accomplishments, opportunities and advances in digestive disease-related research. The DDRCC at the University of Chicago has three core laboratories (Cell Biology, Molecular Biology and Biochemistry, and Molecular and Experimental Pathology) to foster digestive diseases-related research, Pilot and Feasibility Studies and New Investigator Award programs to foster participation of younger and established investigators in research related to digestive diseases and an Administrative Core to oversee the operation of the Center as a whole, determine scientific direction, and promote training and education related to research in digestive diseases. In addition, a new Clinical Component to facilitate translational research has been added to the Administrative Core. The Component will further promote interactions between clinical and basic research investigators. Taken together, these objectives and components define the University of Chicago's DDRCC.